Transformers 3: Rise of the Titans
by megamatt
Summary: Out in the middle of space, a threat awakens, a threat that could destroy Earth. Earth's only hope lies deep inside Cybertron. Post ROTF.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do now own Transformers except for some toys, including the very fun toy Devastator. He's awesome!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 Memories

Megetron's POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starscream and I are flying through space at hyperspeed to my true master. As I soar I remember how he became my master.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was trying to defeat Optimus Prime, but all of a sudden he pulled out a giga-ton ion beam. Next thing I knew, I was blasted 100 ft through the air and landed hard. Suddenly, I saw a piece of energized energon.

I said, "Please, no more, Optimus Prime. Show me mercy."

"Why," he said, "should I show you mercy when you never show it to others?"

I picked up the energon. He was distracted by my talking, so I stabbed him. Optimus was hurt, I hoped critically, but in return I was blasted and injured, too. Suddenly Soundwave appeared and rescued me. Soundwave was always faithful. He said, "I will not leave you here, Galvatron." He took me to the transport and we blasted off. As we left, I looked back at the fallen body of Optimus Prime. There was still life in his spark. This disturbed me slightly, but I had more worrying things to think about.

Then Starscream said, "We'll never make it back to Cibertron unless we lighten our weight. I think we should get rid of our damaged," he said. "All in favor?" All the healthy bots said, "Aye." "And all against?" he asked. All damaged bots said, "Nay." "Ayes have it," said Starscream. My former comrades began dumping the bodies of the injured out into space. To my surprise Starscream picked me up and started walking towards the door. I said, "What are you doing?" "It's time for a new leader around here," he said. "There's still some life left in me," I yelled. He shoved me out anyway. I began to float away. I faintly heard them arguing over who was to be leader, but I was too injured to fly back to the ship and claim my own.

I floated aimlessly until I came across something amazing, a robotic planet! But what amazed me most was that it was pulsing with life, but it was not Cybertron. I saw my fellow fallen comrades nearby.

"Hello Galvatron," said a voice.

"Who are you?" I said.

The voice said, "I am Unicron."

Then he said some thing I didn't expect. "I can help you Galvatron."

"Really? Well that would be.."

"in return you will do my bidding."

"What? No never! I belong to no one!"

"Then your path to oblivion is clear."

All of a sudden, red lights flew from the planet, along with a horrible screeching noise. Then I felt a terrible pain.

"Ok, Ok, I submit."

"Very wise choice," he said.

Then a green light glowed. I was being scanned. I started to transform!

"Now you are Megatron!" the voice declared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we got closer I shook off these memories. We were almost there.


	2. Chapter 2 The Heralds Arrive

chapter2 The Heralds Arrival

opov

I was driving towards town, three hours ago I had received a transmission from Ironhide saying there was a Decepticon signal in the atmosphere.

When I got there my team was already there. Then I saw the crater.

"Iron hide what's going on?" I said.

"When we got here." he began "it was crawling out of it's hole. We were waiting for you before we went after it."

"All right, let's go! Autobots transform and roll out!"

We all transformed and followed the path of destruction.

Soon we caught up with it. But before we could transform, it spoke.

"The titans will rise again! He is on the way!"

Then it turned to dust.

"The titans will rise again?" asked Ironhide.

"Your guess is probably better than mine," said Bumblebee.


End file.
